Vermilion
by Butterflyhater
Summary: FemAllen starting high school with her friends, but she didn't know there be such an annoying person there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: Beginning

If I had never met them; I wouldn't have lost my brother, my best friend, the one who gave me courage when I had none. The only person who came close to truly understanding me. I only could wish him happiness, but fail at that to. So now I ask you Lavi, please forgive me.

In one word I could describe my mood; Annoyed. My arms folded across my chest and my feet tapping the floor of the moving train.

"What the hell are you doing." I said nice in slowly, letting ever symbol be heard. Glaring at the half naked boy sitting on the floor, who had my money on the table were he was playing poker with some strangers.

"Well Allen, I'm just playing a nice game with my boys." Lavi said smiling up at me, so I smile back at him letting him know I was in the mood to rip his head off.

"Yo, girlie your messing up the game." Said one of the stranger, who was chewing on a stick.

"Allen." Lenalee said behind me in a worry voice.

"You piece of shit, why don't you let me play, instead of this idiot red head." I said as kindly as I could to a bunch of dead meat.

Looking me over, the older man suck in his breath. "Well girlie, if you think you can take us on, go head and play."

In less then 5 minute I had Lavi fully dress, my money back plus more, and 4 old men on there knees and in there underpants.

"Wow thanks Allen, I almost lost." Lavi said smiling like every thing was find.

"Lavi sweetie, if we weren't friends I would cut off your ****; boil it; stuff it in your f***ing mouth, making you swallow it, then cutting your stomach open taking out the chew-up, and disgusted ****; then feed it to these old bastards, while I kick you to death."

"Well I'm sure the hell glad I'm your friend." Lavi said scratching his head.

"Don't touch my money Lavi, or this friendship might come to an unexpected stop." I said glaring at Lavi.

I was piss, beyond words. I didn't have time to lose even a penny; the way Cross sends me his bills, my debt was building up almost every week. And now that I'm moving I have to find completely new jobs.

"Lenalee." I whine going into her open arms. She was the only person out of my 2 best friends that never cause me trouble. So her presents was always every calming. After a minute of hugging I felt calm enough to act nice.

Handing the men there clothes, they thank me quietly before returning to there seats. Glaring one more time at Lavi, I stomp back to my seat. This train ride was going to be a long one.

Lavi and Lenalee sat next to each other while I lay across from them. Head on the window I made it no secret that I was watching them.

Lavi a red head idiot, who waste 5 second of his day to put his eye patch on after he awakes. He's a hot headed, play boy, who is actually a genius. Remembering everything he's has seen, Lavi has always made good grades. Lenalee usually having pink tails, is trying something new by cutting off most of her lovely hair. She remarkably kind and brilliant in all ways, in middle school I would have totally been in her fan club, if everyone there wasn't a piece of trash, not even wroth being step on.

Lavi and Lenalee are my best friend, and fact they both like each other. If it wasn't for Lenalee brother Komui and his idiot robots, they would problem be dating by now. And as a third wheel I cheer the happy couple on.

I who stood out the most; having white hair and a scar over my left eye; being a girl was pretty hard. Epically since I look so weak I seem to track a lot of attention, and the sad part is I could throw a grown man 2 miles away. Eat a mountain ( a real mountain) of food, running every restaurant out of business or up in stocks.

Laying on the train bench I began to get bored of watching Lenalee and Lavi blush back in forth. It was all Komui fault that I was sitting on this train across from 2 love birds.

Lenalee and I had just graduated from Black Order Middle school that Komui had built for Lenalee. But now that she was going to high school; the brother complex freak decide to build a high school for her to go to; abandoning the middle school he put so much effort in. Dragging me along as well, I was force to leave my daily life. Lavi a year older just decide to join as well, because being to far from the woman he love is to painful. What a sizanickel.

We arrive at our new town 2 hours later, I was sore from staying in one position for so long. I was also dead tired, because who could go to sleep when Lavi and his stupid pranks was near by. Cranky I stuck to myself as I manure my way threw the heave crowd of people, I was once walking behind Lavi and Lenalee, but I got lost in the crowd. I felt like an idiot getting lost, and since the crowd was so heave I couldn't even see the exit.

Accidentally bumping into a tall girl's back, I quickly said sorry.

"Watch were your going Beansprout." The tall Japanese guy with long hair said with a mean tone. I though he was a girl at first, and what with calling me Beansprout.

"I said I was sorry." I said sweetly.

"Like I care, just don't bump into people Beansprout." I fire set off in me and it was full of anger

"Now look you girlie pieces of shit, my name is Allen so don't call what ever please you." I growled

"Like I care Beansrout, why don't you run back to your mommy." He cross the line, and with out thinking I threw up a high kick, high enough to reach his face. And he block with his arms, the balls on this girlie pieces of shit. So with out hesitation and a slight killing intend I swung my left arm, which was cover by a glove.

"Allen Walker, Allen Walker please come to the front of the station your friends are waiting for you." The intercom call. My fist stood frozen in mid air, pulling it back to my side I turn my back on the girlie piece of shit.

"Hey the front is the other way." The guy said. Turning around I glare at him, before walking pass him to the front of the station, and also passing some on lookers.

3 minutes later I was hugging Lenalee outside the station. 

"What wrong Kanda?" Marie ask as we walk toward the train station exit.

"Nothing." I growl shutting him up. I was in shock; when the girl swung to punch me I was just planning on blocking it, but her killing intent shock me. I almost pull out Mugen; which was hidden in my clothing. "Let just go to the stupid school." I said walking faster.

"Black Order Academy, were only the talented had a chance." I read from the writing on top of the gate in front of the school. In truth it should said were all other student should fail because my sister is what truly important.

"Allen, we're in the same room." Lenalee said running towards me, since I was still at the gate after standing here for 30 minutes. I just couldn't stop looking at the writing. In yes Black Order Academy was somewhat of a boarding school. Were all student live on campiest, threw most of the year. "Let go Allen." Lenalee said dragging me away from the gate. After a minute I began to walk myself.

Black Order Academy was huge, bigger then our middle school. Having several different building connect to the main one. And if you follow a path away from the school you'll find to dorm building, and 1 mansion almost between them.

Lenalee And I walk toward the dorm that had "Girl's Dorm" written on it. Our room number was Number one and was on the first floor of the 3 stories building. There was a letter on the door that was meant for Lenalee, and after she read she ripped it up.

Walking into our dorm room my first though was it was huge, second though was Komui was a major jerk. One side of our lovely room had a queen sides bed, cover in expensive blankets and 4 pillows as well as there pillow cases. This side of the room seem to shine. The other side of the room was plain with only a full size bed cover with whit blanket and 1 pillow with it white pillow cases.

I already knew which side was Lenalee's but as soon as she step into the room she called the plain side. Which made me laugh.

After unpacking our things; we went to find Lavi who already went to his dorm room. We found him sitting in the school's cafeteria. I was about to call out to him, but then I shall the girlie pieces of shit next to him, my anger flared.

As we got closer to the Table; Lavi spot us, as well as that girlie guy. "Hey Allen, Lenalee… This is my roommate Kanda ."

"Che." Kanda said pissing me off.

"You girlie…" Lavi and Lenalee both rushed and cover my mouth. What the heck, aren't they suppose to be on my side. I couldn't even lick there hands away since Lenalee hand was the one on my mouth. And licking Lenalee hands was a death wish (emotional). So moving there hands away, I sat down, showing them I was calm.

"Oh your that Beansprout from the train station." Kanda said, making my anger flare up once again.

"Allen lets go get something to eat." Lenalee said quickly. I smile at her like she was an angle sent by God himself, and following her like a puppy. Because I was starving, and when it comes to food I try to get as much as I can.

As we walk up to the lunch line, I spotted my favorite cook Jerry. Thank God that Komui had brought him here as well. Jerry was our middle school cook and knew I ate a lot.

"Hey Allen it nice to see you again." Jerry said smiling. "You want the usual?' Jerry ask

"Yes please." I said showing off my biggest grin.

Walking next to Lenalee with a big cart of food, I was happy.

"Wow that a lot of food for a girl." I turn and spot a wave headed guy. "My names is Tyki." The guy said smiling, and holding his hand out.

Shaking it " My name is Allen." I said swallowing a pieces of sausage.

"Isn't that a guys name." Tyki said laughing

"Maybe." I said stuffing my mouth with another sausage. When I seen Lenalee walking off I atomically follow her. "Well by Tyki." I said waving at the guy.

Sitting back down I notice new people at our table. Marie and Daisya were friends of Kanda but a lot nicer. I try my best to ignore Kanda; after he told me about my eating habits. The balls on that girlie guy.

Tomorrow class start, as well as my freshmen year begins.

Thanks for reading J


	2. Chapter 2: VS

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Chapter 2: VS

_**Black Order Academy **_

_**Were the battle begin when you walk threw our doors**_

_**There is no escape**_

_**There just a**_

_**Winner**_

"What, the heck is your brother doing." I whisper to Lenalee, but didn't bother to expect a good enough answer once I saw her worry lines. The first thing we saw when we walk into class was this crap.

The teacher began to speak before Lenalee could explain to me how she dose not no what going on. "Welcome Class, to Black Order Academy, were we don't just forces on your education." Our teacher voice was elegant and she stood straight and tall like she knew exactly what she was doing. "You will call me Miss Bell, and nothing us. I am your homeroom teacher."__It was strange, Komui always chooses easier teacher for Lenalee class. I could tell this teacher wasn't going to go easy; in fact I had a hard time believing that Komui even chose this woman to teach at this school.

Miss Bell continue to speak " In a few minute the whole entire school will go into battle, when I say this I mean the entire student body will be fighting against each other. Everyone who has been chosen for Black Order has a special gift called innocent. You'll need these to survive; if you already know what your innocent's are good for you; the student who do not know what an innocents is, I can only wish you good luck, because if you do not find your innocent you'll fail." Miss Bell was pacing as talk with a smile plaster on her face. Checking her watch every now in then.

"We don't have to fight if we don't want to." A student called out. The smile that Miss Bell gave the child chill me to the bone.

"If you don't wish to fight, then don't, but the game… I mean battle, is to see who can stand the longest, so the goal is to take as many people down, who ever left standing wins the game." Miss Bell once again look at her watch. "Began." She called out.

Know one moved, we all just stare at Miss Bell, and she stare right back at us. With an evil smile playing on her lips I had no idea what to expected.

When a explosion on my right happen, I turn my head to see that the class room wall had a huge whole in it, as well as 3 fallen students with 2 zero's floating above each of there heads. But who care about that we were more concern about the person holding a mini rocket launcher, and reloading it.

I quickly grab Lenalee who was on my left, jump over some desks and broke threw the windows. I use my body as a shield so Lenalee would not get hurt by the glass. As soon as we were out of the Lenalee window; Lenalee activated her innocents letting us land safely on the ground. The building our class was in was 3 floors, our class was on the second floor.

And as we look back at the class from the ground, another explosion happen and the window burst, letting dark gray smoke leak out. Lenalee and I fell to the ground cover our heads from the glass. Getting up first I pull Lenalee along, I didn't know were I was going and I didn't care. All I knew was the fact we were right in the open. So I headed toward another building. Not looking back at the old one.

Before we could get inside a wide eye boy came running out, when he saw us he ran straight towards us, pulling out a bat that was at his sided, he swung when he was about 3 feet away from us.

I automatically ducked, an apparently Lenalee legs were faster and longer then the boy's bat. The boy was K.O. with one hit. The number over the boy head was 14.

We met a few other people on our run, they all had insane looks on there face, and they all attack us. We brought all of them down.

When I spotted Lavi relief ran threw both Lenalee and I. We began to run toward him. When I spotted a guy next to him I ran faster. Jumping up, I flying kick the BakaKanda in the face and he flew backwards.

Landing on my feet; I put my hands on my hips and gave Lavi my I'm a hero smile. Which made him laugh.

"I'm going to kill you; you Idiot Beansprout." Kanda said standing up with a katana in his hand.

"Not before I drop your a…"

"Allen, Kanda; no ones dropping anyone." Lenalee said in a strong tone. I let my hand go on my left arm.

"Ok Lenalee, but I least I toke down more people then this fool. 34." I spited out.

"Che, I got 35."

There was no way in hell that I was going to let this shithead have more points then me. "Find, I bet I will get more then you Baka."

"That will never happen Beansprout."

"The names Allen!" I said turning my back to Kanda, to find my next victim.

Lenalee said something but I was so determinant to beat Kanda that I didn't hear.

The time was 2:57 when I found Lenalee and Lavi again. I couldn't find anymore student that were active so I went to find my group, after getting lost a few times I finally found them. As well as Kanda.

"I defeated 196." We said at the same time, then we look at each other in shock. There was no way in hell I was going to be tie with this loser.

I turn to face Lavi an a great idea pop into my head. When I launch my self at Lavi, Kanda must have had the same idea. Tie breaker. Activating Crown Clown, I swung my sword.

When a loud alarm sounded, both Kanda and I froze. Our weapons were less then an inch away from a frighten Lavi's neck.

"School is now over, so the game is done. There are only 4 winners. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Congratulations your at the top of the school." The announcer a said on the intercom. "No death, 596 injury, we'll have assistances coming to those injury soon. Have a nice day."

'''''''''' ''''''''''''

"Allen I can't believe that you were going to use me as a tie breaker." Lavi said with his arm cross.

"It wasn't like I was going to kill you, it was for a good cause." I said shrugging my shoulders. We were walking out of the school building. Bakakanda left us already, not saying any good bye. And Komui disappear so we couldn't question him.

When my left eye started to hurt, I was all of a sudden focus on a group of people wearing nurse outfits. They gave me an extremely bad vibe as they walk pass.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee ask. I had once again worried her.

"I'm find Lenalee." I said with a smile; ignoring my eye's pain.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hi reader, Miss Bell is actually Lulubell

To: Firediva0

Yes this story will eventually become Kanda x Allen

Thank for reviewing, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Miranda

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

…...

Chapter 3: Miranda

One word came to my mind, as I look up at the little girl with a whole waffle in my mouth, adorable. She was small, with spike up hair in a cute little outfit.

"Hi, my name is Road." The girl said, hugging me around the neck all of a sudden. She was so cute, "Can you sit with me?" she ask in a sweet voice.

Before I could swallow my waffle an answer; Lenalee, who sat across from me stood up and lean over the table. "She's already sitting with me." Lenalee said in a tone I have never heard come out of her mouth. Electricity seem to spark between the 2 girls, it was shockingly scary being under there glare.

"Road." Tyki called, I almost forgot the boy I met on the first day of school.

"Lenalee." Lavi called putting his hand on Lenalee shoulder, BakaKanda was standing behind him. I had finally swallow my waffle as well.

Getting up from my seat I slipped out of the dinning hall, hopefully not noticed. Leaving my poor food behind.

I was in front to my dorm room when I heard a cry. It came from the room next door, checking it out, I found that the room door was opening. I burst into the dorm room, not being shy at all.

"Oh my…" I didn't finish my sentence because I was to busy trying to save this girl who hanged herself.

After I got her down, I sat next to her fallen figure. "What your name." I ask in my most calming voice trying my best not to frighten the little lamb.

"Miranda." The girl whimper.

"And why did you try to commit suicide?" I almost I wish I hadn't ask, because the look she gave me and the way she bawl her eyes at me told me she was ready to give her full life story. I kept myself from grimacing.

"Well during the battle I was so afraid, all I could do was run, there was no place to hid at all, so as I ran I accidentally tripped, and I knock someone over who then hit there head and pass out, when he awoke he was so anger and he call me names and told me to die, and so not to be a bother anymore the best way is to die." Miranda seem to sink lower to the ground if that was possible.

I scratch my head, she was a talker and maybe a klutz but that didn't mean she deserve to die. "Well Miranda if you die I'll be very upset, and since I more important then most. You shouldn't take your own life."

Miranda look up at me with water eyes, I hate when girls cry. Makes me fill like I so be all manly and muscular. "Why would you say such things." She cried.

"Because we're friends." I said getting up; then looking back at her. I held my hand out to her, and she grab it; with a smile lighting up her face. Allowing her to look 10x better.

"What are you doing in other's room Beansprout."

"Its Allen, and aren't you the one barging in BakaKanda." I said standing my ground. Hearing Miranda whimper, made me grab her into a hug. "Idiot Kanda, making girls cry." I said with a glare.

"Like I care, Lenalee told me to come down here, and tell you class are about to start." I had completely forgot about school, I only came back to the dorm room to sleep. "There also rumor going around that there were going to have one of those battles again.

…

I really do hate when some rumor are correct.

…...

Thank for reading, this story was mostly about introducing Road and Miranda, had to get them in somewhere.

P.S. Miranda and Road are also in higher grades then Allen.


	4. Chapter 4: flags

Disclaimer: I do own D. Gray Man

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 4: flags

One thing I hated being was a damsel in distress, I mean I grew up with a man name Cross, I can't play a good damsel if I can get myself out of almost ever problem.

But for this battle I had no choice, literally. I was gas with some kind of smoke that makes you sleep, like the rest of my class. I should have notice something was wrong. Miss Bell was wearing a gas mask for god sakes.

I was now strap to this steal pole; steal banes separate my hands. I had just awoke an hour early. A school worker was there when I had awoke he explain things to me. Like the fact that this battle was similar to a game call capture the flag, but instead of flag they have people like me. They were at least 80 flags.

When the worker left I didn't realize how bored I would get. I was all alone, trap, and bored enough to kill myself.

When I heard rustling outside my hope raise. Until I saw an unwanted girlie samurai, I made a point to groan in disappointment and having the most sour look on my face.

Kanda just glared at me. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I shouted.

"Che, Beansprout like I'll take a picture of you."

"My names Allen, you f…" I stop when I realize Kanda was freeing me. He swung his sword and the katana shocking cut threw the steal releasing me.

I rub my arms after I was release.

"Che, slow me down and I will kill you Beansprout." Kanda said turning around and going back the way he came. I felt like a vein pop in my head, but I bit my tongue really hard.

Following him I realize that we weren't on the school campus anymore. What I though was a closet I was in was actually a beat up shed.

Outside of the shed I found myself surround by woods, that look like they would be in some kind of scary movie. It was night and the wind blew softly, I would have lost Kanda while I look around if it was for the shine of his Katana. I ran to catch up with him.

After 5 minute of walking with Kanda I was bored and really wanted to kill him. When I heard a familiar cry; I left Kanda to search for it. I heard Kanda chasing after me.

When I saw Miranda being drag by some guy who was about to die by my fist, anger shock threw me. The next I knew the guy was flying and Miranda was crying on my shoulder.

"You're ok now." I said patting her head. Miranda nodded her head.

"Che, now I have to watch another idiot."

"You don't have watch anything Bakakanda, I can take care of her all by myself, with out the help of someone girlie like you." I said piss off. How dare he call me a burden. In my face to; I really wanted to chop this guy up.

"I'm sorry." Miranda cried.

"Miranda cheer up you don't have to worry about how that idiot feels." I said sweetly.

Another 5 minutes we were traveling in silent. Kanda seem piss, I was piss, and Miranda seem really nerves as she walk between us.

"So were are we going Bakakanda?" I ask not looking at him at all.

"You find out when you get there." Kanda growl

"But I ask now so tell me." I growled back.

"Shut-up Beansprout."

"It Allen…"

"Allen!" Lenalee called, the world seem to brighten up as my Lenalee ran towards me. She hug me when she got close.

"I was so worry when I didn't see you in the safe zone." Lenalee said still hugging.

"Yo Beansprout." Lavi said coming into view.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

Lenalee pull away from me. "Let hurry we have to make it to the safe zone before the sun raises." Lenalee said pulling me toward the direction Kanda was taking us in.

After introducing Miranda to Lenalee and Lavi we were all set. Lenalee toke a much more liking to Miranda then she did to the other girl Road.

It was about an hour to sun raises when we made it to some creepy cabin that I swore I seen in some scary movie.

As soon as Lavi open the door my left eye began to hurt again. Those weird nurses were there; we were back on the school campus, actually in the nurse office to be on point. The door must have been some kind of portal.

As my eye continue to hurt I swore I began to see things. For example there seem to be spirits chain to the nurses. I then threw up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thanks for reading J


	5. Chapter 5: jobs

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter 5: Jobs

Walking down the street of the town near Black Order high, I searched for a job. It was stormy Saturday morning, but no rain had fallen yet. A newspaper in one hand that was highlighted with a few good job offers, and a large sausage in the other just waiting for me to take another bit.

I had already been to 7 stores, but only 1 of them hire me. I at least need 3 jobs, or 1 job that pay really well. Stuffing the rest of the sausage into my mouth I walk into another shop.

It was an auto parts shop, and a big jolly man sitting behind the counter smile at me as I walk inside. There were 4 customer inside 3 man and 1 woman.

I then walk straight towards the counter. "Hello, I'm here for a job." I said politely.

"Hmm..." he said looking down at my newspapers. "The job is mostly heave lifting, it said it in the newspaper."

"I know sir, I'm stronger than I look." I said with a smile.

The man then shrugged his shoulders. "If you think you can do the job I have no reason not to hire you. Just sign these papers and I will get back to you." The man said kindly. So taking a deep breath in I toke the pen and paper he handed me.

After a few minute of signing what seem to be me giving my soul away. I toke a deep breath in and walk out of the shop.

The streets were crowd with people running to and from. Looking up at the sky I saw that the storm cloud had pass.

Pushing my way threw the crowd I kept repeating just one more job and then your done inside my head.

When I felt a tug at my hand I saw a kid around the age of 4 holding my hand as he whip his tearful face, mumbling about how he lost his mother.

My left eye began to hurt as I look back at the crowd of people, and when I saw a nurse from my school walking towards me. The crowd blurred away from view until I could only see the nurse and a spirit chain to it.

My left arm began to twitch and I felt myself move forward towards the nurse.

"Move out the way Beansprout."I heard a familiar voice call at the same time I felt someone grab my shoulder.

The little kids was still holding my hand, and I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Turning to look at Kanda I saw him glaring down at me. Turning away from him I look back toward the crowd. The nurse I once saw was gone, and my left eye and my arm no longer felt weird.

Closing my eye for a second I look back at the crying child.

"What wrong." I said in a sweet voice, bending down to get closer to him.

"Che, leave it alone and move out the fucking way Beansprout." Kanda said.

Grinding my teeth I ignore him.

"I lost my mommy." The kid cried.

"Well if we go to the police station your mommy could find you." I said with a smile whipping his tears away with my thump. "Do you want to go to the police station?" I ask

The little boy nodded his head, so I stood up and began to walk forward. I had know idea were the police station was, but I hope I would pass it soon.

I gripped the little boys hand tighter as we walk threw the crowd. "My name's Allen, can you tell your name?"

"Christopher." The boy said whipping his eyes.

"That a cool name." I said with a smile swinging are arms back and forth. I then stop turning my head around I stare at Kanda. "And may ask why the hell are you following us." I said biting my lip so I wouldn't shout.

"You pass the road that would lead you to the station." Kanda said pointing behind him.

"Oh." I simple swinging Christopher onto my shoulder as I turn around. "Thanks I guess." I said skipping away ignoring people's stares.

"Stop that." Kanda said still following me.

"Why are you following us." I said stopping completely so I could glare at him.

"So an idiot Beansprout like you won't get lost."

"My name is Allen you girlie piece of shit." I growled.

"Mommy said if you said bad words you'll go to hell." Christopher point out.

"Who the..."

"Don't you dare I." I growled giving him an evil eye. He only glared back at me, but he shut up. I continue walking turning my back to Kanda.

Once I spotted the police station I lift Christopher off my shoulder. The police station was small, and only a few people were on duty.

"Christopher!" A blond women with tear eyes shouted as she ran toward Christopher and lift him up in her arms (she was really tall). I guess she was his mother.

Without saying goodbye I walk out of the police station follow by Kanda. After walking a block I began to get annoyed by the fact that the girlie man was still following me. Turning around I glare at the taller man.

"Stop following me." I growled.

"I'm not following you we're just going in the same direction." If only I could pull this man hair out with making a scene.

4 hours later I found myself face down in my pillow, completely wore out.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee ask sitting down on my bed.

"Noooooo." I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6: schooling

Allen P.O.V

A bead of sweat flew down his face, as he look down at his cards. His right eye began to twitch, as his lips Trimble. "Impossible." He whisper under his breath.

The only reason I was being patient, was because of the money on the table. I tilt my head and gave an innocent look towards the boy who's about to lose all his money. "Is anything wrong?" I ask my voice low and kind.

"I give up." He said laying his cards down, at the same moment I began to pick up the money, counting each bill as I collect it.

Standing up I held my hand out towards the guy. "Good game." I said as he shook my hand. I then turn around and walk out the closet we sat in. Leaving him in a dais.

"So how many poor bastard did you trick to play poker with you this time." Lavi said as he lean against the wall.

I laughed, hitting Lavi on the shoulders. "Darling I'll never trick a poor man." I said walking pass him. "There's no money in that type of game." I said turning my head a little, back towards him.

School had ended an hour before, leaving the students with the rest of the day free. "So Allen, Lenalee is waiting at the park. She wants us to hang out." Lavi said scratching his head. While a weird feeling came over me, notifying that I'm about to a third wheel.

"Sorry I must decline." I said a little to dramatic. "I must look for more jobs." I said before turning and skipping away.

"Well have fun with that." Lavi shouted after me.

"You know I will!" I yelled with a smile on my face, as I heard Lavi laughed.

I headed towards the cafeteria with out thinking, letting the smell of food guide my way.

"Allen!" Road called in a sing song voice, before I walk inside the cafeteria. Running up to hug me the spike hair girl smile up at me.

"Hey Road." I said smiling down at her. She then grab my hand and walk inside.

"I heard you like the game poker." Road said as she pull me towards a table. "I also heard you were pretty good at it." Road said with a wick smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Allen." Tyki said as he look up at me from were he sat.

"Hey."

"Tyki play poker with Allen, I want to see who's better." Road said with glee.

Tyki P.O.V

Looking down at my cards again I couldn't believe that I lost.

"hmm... I thought you would have won Tyki." Road said putting her finger to her lip. "I guess I was wrong."

I began to laugh, as I look at my cards again. "What?" Road ask her face full of curiosity. And I laughed even louder.

"That little cheat."I whisper smiling to myself.

Allen P.O.V

Putting on the black and orange uniform shirt, I was still shock at how fast I was hired. Walking out into the auto shop, my new boss Mr. Rogers smile at me. A man stood next to him, wearing the same black and orange uniform.

"I fill so proud when ever I see someone wearing my shirt." Mr. Rogers said whipping tears that weren't there. "This is Link, he'll show you the ropes around here." He said patting the boys back.

Leaving us, Link and I stare at each other for awhile. "Well let head to the back, we'll get you started right way." He said as he began to walk away. I had to jog a little to catch up to him. "Everything here is organize in alphabetic order." Link said as we continue to walk. "But even so the most heavy stuff is in the back." Link sounded like a soldier giving simple orders.

Once at the back, he gave more complicated orders. About how to move an engine careful. "Sometimes we may even have to fix a car, so learn every part well." He said hooking the wire up to the engine. All I could do was nodded my head and hope I got everything right.

...

Getting back to my dorm room, I had crash into my bed.

"Are you ok Allen?" Lenalee asked me sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I said brushing my hair back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7- peek

The butt of my pencil tap on my desk repeatedly by the slight movements of a finger. But even though the noise distracted me and a few other student who flash me angry glares, it didn't change the fact that I hadn't answer a single question on the test that lay before me.

Bitting my lip, I debated if I should write my name on the paper. I decide against it, just case they didn't noticed I was here or not.

The test wasn't hard, in fact it wasn't even about a subject we would learn in school. No, the was suppose to describe ourselves.

Looking at the clock that hung over Ms. Bell's desk, we only had a few minutes left.

Looking at the test again I read the first question: Could you take a human life?

Who put question like that on a test. It bothers me, so much I decide not to take the test. Breathing in slowly, the bell finally rang.

We all stood up gathering our items. "Hand me your test, before you leave." Ms. Bell said.

"I'm glad that over." Lenalee whisper beside me, and I nodded my head, as we stood up. Walking towards the door, I would be the person out.

Ms. Bell stood at the door collecting the paper, saying nothing as she stare at each student emotionless.

Finally handing her my paper, I rush out the door. "Miss Walker..." Ms. Bell said before I could rush out of sight. Turn back around, I smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"You didn't put your name on your paper." She stated looking down at the paper with the same emotionless expression. "Nor did you answer any questions."

"Well I found the test very... uncomfortable."

"I see, but I will inform you that the test was different for everyone... Have a nice day Miss Walker." Ms. Bell said closing herself into her classroom.

Turning back around, I walk towards Lenalee who was waiting by the locker. "Is everything alright?" Lenalee ask her eyes lit with worry.

"Yeah it fine." I said smiling, while I avoid her eye. "Well, I should get going, wouldn't want to be late for work." I said walking ahead of her.

"Allen whenever you need me, just call." Lenalee said grabbing onto arm. "Lavi there for you as well."

"Thanks..."

"Lady guess what." Lavi said coming up to us.

"You found your brain." I said in a mono tone.

"Haha, very funny, but no that thing is long gone. What I found is when next battle is." Lavi said giving us a stupid grin.

"When is then?" Lenalee ask.

"It tomorrow, and I don't know what it is." Lavi said winking.

"Great." I said clapping my hands. "Thank you, both of you, but now I have to go to work." I said waving at them as I walk backwards.

Rushing away before I get drag into another conversation, I thought I would be able to make it to the front gate with any 'distractions'. But when I heard a loud banging sound, my legs guide me towards it.

Walking into the near by forest, I never expected to find a door just standing in the woods. Plus it was strange looking, biting my lip, curiosity won over.

Now walking towards the door I plan to take just a peek. Putting my hand on the door knob, I swung the door wide open before I step in.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I Do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8: Nightmare

My breath caught as wind plunge into my lungs, I could only look at the darkness below me as I fell into the endless abyss of darkness. When I hit the ground pain rip threw me, but it was gone in seconds. The floor was smooth, and hard as well as tough enough to break every bone in my body from the height I fell from. Looking up all I saw was darkness; though I knew my eyes were open.

I glide my hands against the ground, and felt nothing. "What are you doing." Said voice turning towards it saw nothing. Then a spot light flash on, and I saw a little girl with long white hair, it was me, but when I was younger. "It not safe to stay in the dark for long, because when you stare into the abyss the abyss will stare back at you." The girl said putting her finger to her lip. "I forgot who quoted that, but anyway come with me." The little me said holding out her hand. I toke it.

I was now in a wreck city, the sun burn down against me, cars were damaged and weeds growing all over them, the streets were cracked, and most of it wasn't streets anymore, and the building were almost destroyed, all of them damage, some even fallen.

"Allen." I heard a woman voice behind me. Turning I saw a white hair woman walking towards me. She was older but there was no mistaken that she was me.

"What happen here?" I asked myself, I felt the question was more important then the fact I was seeing another me.

"You." She said simple, her lip curving up. "I am so happy to see you old friend." She said, and I toke step back. This wasn't me, chills ran down my back.

"Me, how?" I said taking another step backwards.

"Your ignorance of course, back in my time you were never that..." She smile again. "But what can I do." She said taking a step forward.

"Who are you." I growled, and then all of a sudden she was in front of me, she grab my chin as I fell back.

"I'm Neah." She smiled

All of sudden I was back in the darkness, my heart was pounding so hard that I felt like it filled the darkness.

A spot light flash on. "So your back." Said the little me, the light seem to hover above her. "Follow me, the dark isn't a place to hide."

Standing up I follow her in silence. Bitting my lip, I really wanted to ask her a question. Then she turn back to me.

"Go threw that door." As she pointed, a light flash upon a red door. Walking pass the girl I reach for the knob. Turning back I look at the girl.

"Are you coming?" I asked, and she stare at me for a second.

"No." She said and turn around, leaving me. I open the door.

...

I found myself in front of Mana's grave, or more likely in front of myself who kneel in front his grave crying. It was time when my hair was short and reddish brown, and I had no scar.

And then a plume man appear, and a wave a pain shot threw my head. "No!" I shouted, as tears began to fall from my eyes. I don't want to remember this, I thought. Waving my head.

But it wouldn't go away.

"Good evening child, why are crying." The fat man said. I pluged my ears, as I repeatedly shouted "No!" But they didn't hear, and I couldn't take my eyes off the two. I saw myself talking to the fat and weirdly shape man with a tall hat, and he talk back to me. But then I heard myself scream mana 3 times.

Mana grave disappear as well as the little girl and the fat man. Tears stream down my eyes, I fell to my knees, and I threw up, then I whipping my mouth on my sleeves.

My heart was pounding so hard that it hurt, I couldn't calm my breath either, and I began to feel light headed.

"Allen." I heard a familiar worry voice called. Turning around Lenalee hug me. "Allen are you ok?" Lenalee Ask, and I buried my head in her chest, holding her tightly, and I cried.

But Lenalee body all of a sudden felt cold, looking up Lenalee skin began to rot and fall off. I screamed, my heart pounding even harder.

And then I was back inside the darkness, clutching myself.

"Didn't I tell you the darkness is no place to hide." The little me said. Tears were running down my eyes continuously, snot under my nose,and a little slob escape my mouth as I look at my younger self. "I said no hiding in the dark!" She screamed and the light cut on. And all I saw was fields of body and rivers of blood everywhere beside the little circle I sat in.

An then I saw a familiar red head among the dead. "Lavi." I sob, but it wasn't just him every single person I ever met was here.

An thoughts ran threw my head: i don't want live i don't want to I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live I don't want live. And why was I even born...keep walking Allen I heard a voice whisper to me.

...

"Allen! Allen! Allen!" My head turn, Road was holding my face. "Allen your not supposes to be here. I am so sorry." Road said as I clasps against her.

But the last words I heard before I black out was from my little self. "Allen if you wish to protect the things you love, you'll have to fight, and also Allen... destroy the Akuma..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

NessaTheSinner: to answer your question Neah show up as a white hair woman to represent Allen future, because if Neah dose take over Allen body he'll be a white hair woman since Allen is a white hair woman. Any other time though Neah should show up male.

Chapter 9: Understanding

Allen P.O.V

Flipping threw pages after pages, I went threw books after books and I still couldn't find anything on Akuma. Putting down my latest book I took a deep breath in. I was buried in books, but none of these book had what I needed. Though I did find the meaning of the word Akuma, it meant demon or devil, but I had a feeling that the Akuma I was looking for had nothing to do with demons.

Standing up I brush myself off, my eye began to act up again letting me see what others can't. Even with a cloth tied around my head covering my eye I still saw the horrible state souls were in connected to the nurse's , as well as other school workers like the gardeners, and janitor. I felt like they were connected somehow to the Akuma.

Biting my lip I ignore my eye and went to the bookshelf. 2 days ago I awoke in a state of panic Lavi and Lenalee helping calm down. I couldn't stop crying the thought of my friends dying was horrifying. Even after I was told that I was just having a nightmare ( by Road) I couldn't help but think that it was real, and that if I didn't do anything the things that dream would come true.

I look up at the bookshelf, the book I want next had an old brown cover, and was to high for me to reach. Rolling up my sleeves, I put my foot on the second shelf, jumping up to reach the 5th shelf and grip it. Once that was done I climbed one more shelf before I just start reaching for the book. My fingers only brushed it and I grit my teeth. Standing on my tip toes I felt as if I got a hold of the book. Pulling it out I slip.

I thought I would be hearing the banging of my own head, instead I fell against a hard lean chest. I had a bad feeling.

"You idiot Beansprout." Kanda growled.

"It Allen." I said as the book I want drop on my head. Climbing off Kanda, I really hate how tall this girlie man was. "Why are you here, you can't read."

Kanda said nothing to me and just glare, which seem to irritate me more. "What do you want..."

"Allen Walker!" I heard the head nurse called she was the only nurse that didn't have a spirit connected to her. "Your suppose to be resting." But she was also unimaginably scary. I pick up my book quickly as she stomped towards me. Grabbing me by the ear she pulled me away. "Kanda clean this mess." The Head nurse said Pointing at my pile of books.

"Che." He responded, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I was painful pull away.

The Head nurse brought me back to my room, since the infirmary was full. I had missed the last battle, for the reason I was emotional and mentally unstable. Which are the same reason why I am being forced to rest still.

Climbing into my bed I pull out the book from under my shirt. It look older then it had when I glanced at it in the library. Opening the book I began to read.

I didn't put down the book until I finish it. My heart was speeding, and all I could do was stare at the wall. The book was everything I been looking for.

Akuma were machines or weapons created by sorrow of a love one and the soul of the one they want back. They are created by the Earl of Millennium, and are controlled by the Noahs. It talk about things 7000 years ago before Noah's flood.

This was most likely impossible, but the way it describe the Akuma it seem just like the things I've been seeing. Flipping to the front of the book I searched for the author. It was Bookman he was Lavi's guardian, and a historical author. He would never write a work of fiction.

My room door open and Lenalee enter. "Sorry Allen I'm coming back so late." She said smiling kindly.

"It fine, did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, Lavi took me out with some others, I just know you'll love the restaurant we went to." Lenalee yawned, as she fall face down on her bed. I smiled.

Putting the book down on my night stand I cut off my lamp. There was one thing I did know that kind of scared me. I knew that the Noah were here at this school, that they are the one who gather people who had innocent here. In the book the Noahs fought against the innocent, and the Noahs were looking for the heart so they can destroy all the innocent. An I knew with all my power I will stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 10: The dance

I kneel in front of Lenalee, and held her hand. Her face was red,as we stood in front of the court yard of the school. I could feel her heart beat, and some students stop and stare at us. I took a deep breath in. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

...

A few hours before

I sat at the back of the auto shop supposedly reorganizing engine parts, but since the boss is up in the front, and Link is reorganizing another section. I sat back here Rereading the book I found in the library a week ago.

I bit my lip, the book told me a lot about a history that may or may not have happen. But even so I believed what was written in the book, and I knew I needed to stop the Noahs, and the akumas, but I didn't know who or where the Noahs are, and I could guess the nurse were Akuma, but the thought of having to destroy one of the nurse made me feel sick. What if I was wrong, and the nurse was something else out of the original, there blood would be on my hand.

I glance at my hands, remember when Lenalee, Lavi, and the other blood were actually there. It was still hard to believe it was just a dream, but as long as Lenalee and Lavi was still here I would probably believe anything.

"What are you doing Miss Walker." Link said in a monotone voice. "Your suppose to be organizing the shelf, you don't get pay standing around."

"I'll get right on it sempai." I said putting the book in my shirt quickly, and starting to work. Once Link was convinced that I would continue working once he left, he did, but I knew he was close by.

After finishing another 2 sections, and Link making redo a shelf when I got some parts mix up. Mr. Rogers let me go home.

"Hey." I heard Lavi call as I walked out of the auto shop. He stood against the walk giving me 'I want something' smile.

"Hi." I grimace, giving him a smile that said tell me 'what you want'.

"Well I just wanted to inform you of an event that was announced after you left."

"Another game." I said grimacing even more.

"No, we're having a ball." He said excitedly.

"I sometimes wish you were a straight forward person." I said simple and Lavi laughed.

"Fine, I want you to ask Lenalee to the dance for me so I won't be kill by her brother."

"When is the dance."

"Tonight."

"That not cutting it close."

"Well it is a boarding school, plus there was already a rumor of one coming up so most students are ready."

"I don't really..."

"Allen please, I just need you to as her publicly. I already ask her to the dance, but so her brother won't suspect or any other guys try can you please ask her. Please." Lavi said batting his eyes.

I look back at the auto shop for no reason. Turning back to Lavi i nodded my head. "Fine I'll do it but you'll owe me."

So now as I kneel in front of Lenalee awaiting for her answer I had second thoughts about it, but whatever it was already to late.

Lenalee nodded her head. "I love to go with you Allen." She said laughing a little. Standing up I hug her.

"You know it would of been so embarrassing if you had said no." I whisper in her ear, and she laughed, and walk back to our room together.

"I'll have to thank you by taking out to eat." Lenalee said looking at her clothing in her closet. "Do you need to borrow a dress?"

"No." I said as I watch her from were I sat on my bed, eating my stash popcorn. "I have a suit." I said simple, and Lenalee turn towards me.

"Allen you know your a girl."

"Yes, I known since I was 10."

"That not funny."

"That not a fact."

"Really Allen don't you want to feel pretty." Lenalee said stepping closer towards me. I stuff my mouth with popcorn.

"I prefer comfort over being pretty, but thank for your concern, I'll be find." I said putting my bag of popcorn down, and sliding off my bed.

"Well I'll put a dress on you again one of these days." Lenalee said and I laughed as I walk to my closet and pull out the cheap suit Cross got me when I was 14.

It was tighter then it was when I 14, and mostly in the chest area. Grumbling to myself about how I didn't even want to go to the ball. I turned around to see Lenalee staring at me, with a dress in her hand.

"It looks a little tight." She said practically singing it.

"It find." I growled.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 11:

Allen P.O.V

Once upon a time there was a red head idiot prince, and a beautiful kind princess. They both like each other, but the princess brother, the king forbid any man to touch his beloved sister.

So the prince came up with an idea. "Let use the princess servant/friend to help," and the princess agree.

Now the servant was stuck at a stupid ball, sipping punch. "Nice dress Allen." Lavi said standing beside me, and I squeeze my cup.

"See Allen you look nice, and you would've look nicer if you let me put make up on you." Lenalee grumble, and Lavi cover up a laughed.

I blame Cross for buying me such a cheap suit, if it wasn't so cheap it wouldn't have ripped, and I wouldn't have to wear a dress. It was a light blue princess dress. The top sparkling, was tight and held me firmly. The bottom was puffy and swirly.

"Why don't you to go dance, while Komui isn't looking." I said in a monotone with a fake smile.

"No, we like our little third wheel." Lavi said patting my head. I slapped his hand.

"Come on Lavi let dance at least 1 dance." she said grabbing his hand. I let out a breath, and spotted my target again.

"Yo, Johnny." I said rushing towards him, and putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Allen. Hi." He blush. Looking him over once again, we were roughly the same size.

"That a nice suit you have there, want play for it." I said smiling

"Uhm...I have another one... if you would like to borrow it that'll be find." He said, and I smiled.

"That'll be great."

...

Buttoning up the suit I felt refreshed. Walking out of Johnny and Tup room, I smile at the 2 boys.

"Thank you again, I'll make sure I wash it well before returning it." I said.

"Yeah it ok." Johnny said scratching his head.

"Yeah, but we have to go before a teacher finds out a girl is in the boys dorm." Tup said, his voice nervous.

I laughed and put both my arms around there shoulders. I would have to pick up Lenalee dress when I return the suit, I thought.

Back at the ball, I left Johnny and Tup for the food table. The music was loud, and lights had been dim. I couldn't find Lenalee and Lavi in the crowd. So I stack a plate with everything I could fit on it, and head towards the baloney.

I didn't notice the long hair samurai, until after I put my food on the ledge. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't just leave now, because it would seem I was leaving because of him. Which I was.

"I didn't expect you be the type of person to come to one of these things." I said.

"Che." He grunted and I was suddenly pissed off. This girly guy could piss me off ten times more then Lavi could. "You public announce you were coming, were your date."

I cross my arms after putting a piece of ham in my mouth. "Living, where is your date... at the bottom of the ocean trying to escape you." I said sarcastically tilting my head.

"Che." He answer and we stood on the baloney in awkward silence for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 12:

Allen P.O.V

I turn my back towards the balcony, and face the exit. The night air felt refreshing, and was only destroy by Kanda silent presence. I signed. I could see people dancing threw the glass door, and then I spotted Lenalee and Lavi. Pushing off the railing I head towards the baloney exist.

I froze when the music suddenly stop, and through the glass door I saw a count down appear. I pulled on the door, shaking it but it wouldn't open. All of the people inside were to distract to notice me.

5

I began banging on the door, I had and unmistakable bad feeling.

4

"Move." I heard Kanda shout, and I moved away from the door.

3

He than ran at the door, it made a dent, and the glass had broke but the door still stand.

2

I then ran at the door myself, pushing Kanda with me, and we both fell inside.

1

I stood up quickly, and try to reach Lenalee and Lavi.

0

The ball room disappear from underneath us, and the next thing I knew, I hit the dirt ground, and was clearly outside now. Taking a deep breath in, I lift myself off the ground. Looking around, stone brick cover in overgrowth surrounded me in 3 ways, I was alone.

Dusting myself off, I began to walk forward. When I came to an intersection, I turn right, and continue walking. After turning right, or if there wasn't a right the left for ten minutes without finding anyone, I could only assume I was in a maze.

Leaning against the wall I listen, taking a deep breath in, I could only hear the leaves swaying in the wind. I push off the wall, I didn't know what to do, besides to keep looking.

"Oh look here, I found a baby exorcist." A strange creature said, pain came over my eye and it reacted and I saw a soul chain to the creature.

My first and only thought was that it was an Akuma. Without thinking I pull out Crown Clown and attack the monster. Slicing it, I was amazed how easy it was.

Turning back to the direction I was heading in, I froze when I heard more movement. Bitting my bottom lip, I turn around, and found a small army of akumas.

Closing my eyes for a second, I open them, and began attacking. Slicing and cutting every akuma that I came across.

When I was suddenly hit in the back, I fell to the ground, and before I could even get up the akumas piled up on me, and began beating me.

"Fuck!" I shouted when I was hit on my side. This wasn't suppose to happen. Was I going to die without seeing Lenalee or Lavi again.

All of sudden paper surrounded the akumas and they were taken off of me. And then they were destroyed, there soul crying out before they vanished.

"What did you do!" I growled turning to Link, and he stare at me emotionless.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 13: The MAZE

Coughing softly Lenalee open her eyes, just a few seconds before Lavi was standing beside her in the ball room. Now she was alone, on the ground, and her hand was trap on the veins attached to the brick wall. Breaking free she stood up, dusting the dirt off her dress, and then looked around to see if there anybody else.

"Lavi!" She shouted, "Allen." She said next, she was worried, if this was another game the school set up things could get dangerous. Hearing something behind her she turn to find a strange creature behind her.

"I found another one." The creature laughed, and Lenalee back up, at the same time the creature was suddenly split in half.

"Kanda." Lenalee called, and he face her. "Kanda what going on?" She ask coming towards him.

"Che...we're in a maze, and these monsters are trying to kill us." Kanda said simple, and walk pass her. She followed behind him.

Allen P.O.V

"Your from an organization that was built to destroy Akuma." I said repeating what Link just told me. "So why work at an mechanic shop?" I asked as we stood in the maze.

"It was the closest job I could get to Black Order Academy. Something is going on at that school, and I had just found out what." Link said formally.

"What?" I asked curiously. He look at me, then back at the dead akuma, completely ignoring me. "What is it." I asked again, and he signed.

"Answer this why aren't you afraid, and seem to have knowledge of what going on?" Link asked standing up straight, no longer interested in the dead Akuma.

"I read a book." I said simply, "Now answer my question." I demanded, as we continue on are way through the maze.

"Find, I was never order not to tell. So you know about innocence right," he asked and I nodded my head. "Well finding innocence is extremely hard, finding the person compatible is harder. So I think it weird to find that most every student here has an innocence. I found out to late that the Noahs were evolved."

"Do you know there planning?" I asked. Link paused, and turn to face me.

"No, but I know there goal, I know that there running out of passion, and all your classmates are in danger."

"What is there goal?" I asked, but I already knew.

"To find the heart and destroy it, and I think there ready to destroy every single one of you to find it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 14: The MAZE part 2

Lavi P.O.V

A female I didn't know was crying, not from an injury or pain, but from fear. "We're all going to die."the girl cried, her friend beside her trying to calm her down, but the girl began to scream.

"Those monster are going find us, shut her up." A boy name Kevin said, and soon as the word left his mouth one of the monsters appear around the corner. The girl screamed louder, and broke from her friend's grip, and running in the opposite direction. Her friend got up and chase after her.

I swallow, and face the akuma as Bookman called them, I only seen them once in my life time, and it was before I met Allen and Lenalee. Pulling out a small hammer, it grew in my hand as I ran, and swung it at the akuma. Making it crash threw the brick wall. My equipment type innocence shrunk back to pocket size. Looking at a frozen Kevin, I punch him in the arm awakening him from his shock state.

"We need to go, and catch up to the others." I said before taking off following the sound of a crying girl. Wishing that I run into Lenalee, and Allen.

Allen P.O.V

I breathing heavily, while Link seem to be fine, or was acting so. Running my hand threw my hair I wonder why there was so many akuma, and how big this maze was. We only found 2 other students, and they were having mental and physical problems.

"We need to rest." The first boy said thirsty for air.

"No they'll find us again!" The 2nd boy said having a hard time breathing. "They killed Perry!" He shouted.

"They'll definitely find us if you keep shouting." I said calmly, at the boy who look back at me wildly.

"I think that was just illusion, there no way they sent us some place we the student will get harmed." The 1st boy said calmly, sitting down his back against the brick wall. "I think this competition is the test of the mind to see how much we can take before..." An Akuma hand burst out the the first boy belly, the boy look down at the in shock blood coming out his mouth. The 2nd boy screamed, and we heard the laughter of Akuma, but it sounded differently.

I look at Link, as the akuma was punching the wall the block it from us. "Run!" Link shouted, and we did.

I ran like a demon was chasing me, but when I heard someone trip, I stop and turn back to find the boy far behind Link and I, and an Akuma that had a halo, wings, and star on it stomach. I threw up, the soul connected to this Akuma was sick. I needed to help it, but my legs were to weak to move.

Feeling an arm wrapped around my waist, I look up as Link lifted me off the ground, and ran. "Link what are you doing, the boy!" I shouted.

"He would've die before we even got to him." Link said in a monotone, only looking head.

"We could have tried!" I yelled, trying to pry his arm off me so that I can go back, but he had a strong grip.

"I am not going to let you die..." Link stop, and let me go. Falling to the ground I look in front of Link. The same Akuma from before was now in front of us.

"You almost got away." The akuma said, and then rush at Link. I kick off the ground, and maneuver in front Link kicking the akuma.

My eyes widen when it caught my leg."oh shit." Left my mouth as it swung me against the wall. I broke threw 2 walls, and felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Beansprout." I heard familiar voice called bring me back. Blinking several times, I saw the akuma rush towards me, and all of a sudden Kanda swung his katana, and the akuma dodge it, but it arm was cut. It face got angry, and I felt a hand on my arm.

Turning, Lenalee worry face hit me like a wave. I was so happy to see her pretty face, even if it was producing worry lines.

Standing up next to Kanda, I activated Crown Clown, and we both glared at the akuma, as it smile angrily back at us. We both kick off the ground swinging our sword at the akuma.


End file.
